Today, you can either have high scale and robustness in an enterprise cloud computing or you can have massive sensor data and location information in a handheld device. But, no system combines the best of Internet-scale cloud computing with the sensor rich mobile devices that live in the millions of rooms in every office building and in every home. If such a system existed it would dramatically improve the management of these systems, the security and enable a large class of room-focused applications.